Ciúmes
by LGP-13
Summary: Tomoyo adora ver Sakura e Syaoran discutindo, por que sabe que sempre vai acabar em declarações apaixonadas. Ela se diverte em uma das várias situações em que o casal discute por ciúmes e, é claro, filma tudo. Fic quatro/cinco anos à frente do término do anime


**Assisto Card Captor Sakura desde os 6 anos xD Reassisti mais umas milhões de vezes e nessa última vez encanei por que o anime termina só com "EU TE AMO", sem nos dar nem uma ceninha de Sakura/Syaoran namorados D: É uma fic pequena e simples, mas deu vontade de escrever, então estou postando! **

**Fic baseada nessa fanart:**

** browse . deviantart ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=sakura+syaoran# / dp4nxc (retire os espaços).**

- Eu... Eu... Eu... - Gaguejava o garoto. Não poderia culpá-lo. Sakura estava encantadora naquela roupa.

- Eu queria saber se você não quer ir ao festival comigo! - O garoto soltou tudo de uma vez. Pobrezinho, parecia bem nervoso. Estava vermelho como um tomate e torcia a gravata como se quisesse rasgá-la. – Eu... Eu sei que sou novato na escola, e você provavelmente tem outros planos, mas eu realmente gosto de você e...

Ele continuava falando como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo de que chamá-la ao festival tinha sido uma boa ideia. Sakura, a este ponto, já estava buscando as palavras certas para dispensar o garoto, que parecia estar se esforçando muito.

- Tomoyo, você viu a Sakur... – Syaoran me perguntou, olhando distraído para os lados, até que seu olhar pousou em sua namorada, que ria de maneira desconfortável à frente de um garoto que tentava ajeitar os óculos, claramente constrangido. – Mas... O que aquele idiota está tentando fazer?

Eu ri um pouco. Era uma graça ver Syaoran com ciúmes de Sakura, já havia documentado com minha câmera vários momentos semelhantes. Estávamos agora no 2º ano do ensino médio, e Sakura era provavelmente uma das garotas mais populares (e mais bonitas também, mas isso não é novidade) e chamava muito a atenção de vários garotos. Geralmente os que tinham coragem de chamá-la para sair eram aqueles que não sabiam que ela namorava Syaoran. Ele conseguia ser bem intimidador, mas só os amigos próximos sabiam que ele não seria capaz de machucar uma mosca.

Não perdi tempo e peguei minha câmera. Caminhei junto de Syaoran em direção à Sakura.

- Pois é, e por isso nós não podemos ir. Mas eu fico lisonjeada que você goste de mim assim, sério mesmo. E eu aposto que você acha outra garota pra ir com você pro festival num piscar de olhos! – Sakura ainda dispensava o pobrezinho, que parecia deprimido agora. Ela riu e se despediu.

- Esse cara está te incomodando, Sakura? – Syaoran disse, parecendo assustador e meio diabólico até. Sakura e eu nos encolhemos.

- Ah, não! Não é nada disso Syaoran! Ele só tava... – Sakura tentou dizer.

- Eu... Eu não sabia que ela tinha namorado, desculpa. – O garoto tremia da cabeça aos pés.

- Ela tem. E sou eu. E dentre as muitas coisas que eu posso fazer, uma delas é manejar uma espada. Você gostaria de ver uma demonstração?

- Eu... Não, senhor. Desculpe. Eu já vou. – E com isso, o garoto correu numa velocidade impressionante. Syaoran sabe atuar, devo admitir.

Assim que fechei minha câmera, pensando em como editaria todas aquelas cenas de forma a fazer um filme lindo com Sakura como estrela principal e Syaoran como o mocinho apaixonado, vi Syaoran voando e caindo ao meu lado, com a marca de uma mão no rosto.

- Sakura, por que fez isso? – Ele gritou.

- Syaoran, será possível que você vai afastar todos os caras que chegarem perto de mim? Desde que o ensino médio começou, todos do sexo oposto fogem de mim! Até o Yamazaki, que nunca quis nada comigo você afastou!

- Ei, não é minha culpa se você passou de linda pra gostos... – Ele enrubesceu e baixou a cara. Peguei minha câmera na velocidade da luz. Por que eu sempre a guardava nos melhores momentos?

- Oh, Syaoran... – Sakura aproximou-se dele. – Não sei se você sabe, mas eu também sinto ciúmes. Não fui só eu que cresci, sabe? Você deve ter alguma ideia da quantidade de garotas que ficam flertando com você diariamente. E nem por isso eu enlouqueço.

- Ah, é? – Eu e Syaoran dissemos ao mesmo tempo, lembrando-nos da semana passada, quando Sakura praticamente arrastou Syaoran pela gola da camisa para afastá-lo de Misao, uma garota de nossa classe que não mede esforços para chegar perto de Syaoran.

- É, todos sabem que sou uma ótima namorada. Ta bom que às vezes eu sinto ciúmes, mas é normal com o tanto de garota em cima de você.

- Vocês dois... SÃO TÃO LINDOS. – Eu disse com grande entusiasmo. – Não sabem a alegria que me dá de filmá-los em todas as etapas do seu relacionamento. Meus olhos brilhavam e eu conseguia ver a mim mesma filmando os dois se casando, com um bebê, velhinhos um do lado do outro.

- Tomoyo... – Syaoran disse, envergonhado.

- Ai, ai, ai... – Sakura disse, encantadoramente.

- Vocês precisam me deixar filmá-los no dia do casamento. – Eu disse, pegando as mãos dos dois nas minhas. Eles caíram no chão e Sakura mexe na cabeça constrangida.

- Tomoyo, ainda falta um tempinho.

- PROMETAM. – Eu grito quase em desespero.

- Ta legal. – Eles falam em uníssono, assustados.

- Bom, acho que eu vou tentar me controlar mais quando algum garoto chegar perto de você, Sakura. – Syaoran diz, vermelho e claramente de má vontade.

Sakura sorrir e o abraça. Essa é minha deixa para ir embora e filmar de longe, perto da árvore. Syaoran sorrir também e coloca as mãos ao redor da cintura da namorada.

- Você sabe que não há, nesse colégio inteiro, no planeta todinho, ninguém que possa me tirar de você, Syaoran. Não sabe? – Sakura diz tirando a franja de Syaoran de seu rosto. Eu sorrio, sabendo que nunca havia visto minha amiga tão feliz. Quatro anos de namoro, milhões de viagens e complicações envolvendo Hong Kong e Japão, milhões de ameaças de morte de Touya e de Kero, algumas lágrimas, muitas brigas idiotas, algumas lutas e complicações mágicas e lá estavam eles. Não restava dúvida alguma de que foram feitos um para o outro. Todos no colégio sabiam, até aqueles que cobiçavam alguma das partes do casal.

- Vou tentar me lembrar – Ele disse a abraçando mais forte.


End file.
